Un SueñoUn Destino
by Ice Prince 93
Summary: Ana es una chica normal a quien le gusta el anime, en especial, Bleach...desde hace unas parde noches empezo a tener sueños de una chica Peli-roja quien esta en problemas y desde entonces no a podido estar tranquila, todo este embrollo la llevan directo a un mundo donde ni ella misma creyo estar, entren y lean y Onegai, dejen sus Reviews 3


**Los Personajes De Bleach No Me Pertenecen Estos Son Propiedad De Tite Kubo**

* * *

"Al fin, pude conseder mi mas grande sueño, alfin pude conoser a mi mas grande Heroe...pude conoser a mi mas grande amor, por quien daria mi propia vida"- se escuchaba una dulce voz de una chica en el profano eco de la oscuridad -"pero, ahora entiendo...lo que todos decian que era un amor Falso"- de entre la oscuridad una dulce chica con Hakama Negro dandose da entender que era una Shinigami, sus brazos se encontraban alzados devido a que estaba encadenada, sus piernas de igual manera estaban sus piernas encadenadas al suelo, su bella mirada carmesi se encontraban tenues y apagados, su bello cabello rojiso laceo y sedoso se habia maltratado por completo, su bella piel Morena se encontraba cubierta por aquellas leves gotas de sangre que salian de sus heridas, esa bella felicidad que ella portaba se habia extinguido, pero sus lagrimas aun no se habian secado, sus ojos una vez mas se critalizaron por las lagrimas al entender su mas grande error, con el mas grande dolor de su corazon dijo con sus propias palabras -perdoname...Ichigo- dijo con una leve voz la cual sufria, fueras de aquellos calavozos oscuros, una temible batalla se llevaba entre sombras y Shinigamis -!San Ju Ichi Shakkahō!- de hay salio un poderoso rayo Rojo evaporando a miles de sombras -son demasiados- decia una chica de piel blanca como la nieve y de cabellos negros que no pasaban mas haya de su cuello y tenia una Hakama igual al de nuestra protagonista -!Renji, Donde Rayos Esta?!- grito la chica, mientras no lejos de la pocision de la chica -!Ve Hihio Zabimaru!- y una gran serpiente con un pelaje roja arrase con miles de sombras mientras un hombre de cabellos rojisos y marcas en su frente manipulaba a la serpiente a distancia -!malnacidos!- grito este con molestia, entonces el chico escucho el grito de su compallera Shinigami -!Rukia, son demaciados, no podremos con todos?!- grito el Peli-rojo, mientras Rukia, usando el Sunpo rapido aparecio a las espaldas de su compallero y con su espada cortando a la mitad a varias sombras para que le den paso -!Lose, Lose, pero todo lo hacemos por Naoishi...tenemos que resistir en lo que Ichigo la rescata...aunque, no duremos lo suficiente!- decia la Shinigami con agustia mientras veia a su alrededor en el gran problema en el que se habian metido, mientras dentro de un gran castillo, un peli-naranja peleaba con un tipo de gran armadura plateada con una capa oscura y su casco plateado y con cuernos se encontraba frente a un gran herido Shinigami con su Hakama destrosada dejando al desnudo desde su sintura hacia arriba, entonces el gran caballero tomo la palabra -por que peleas por ella...que a echo por ti?- decia el caballero con una tenua voz como si se burlara de el, el peli-naranja jadeava con dificultad ya que hasta le dolia de tan solo respirar -ella a sufrido demasiado...y me salvo, la vida...al venir, con tigo- decia Ichigo mientras se apollaba en su espada para mantenrse en pie -!y ni creas que me ire de aqui sin ella!- grito el chico mientras empullaba su gran espada hacia el caballero -!Genshua Tensho!- dicho este el peli-naranja lanza su ataque con todo lo que tenia hacia su opnente, pero todo se volvio nulo cuanto sintio como una gran espada atravezo su pecho haciendolo escucpir sangre -patetico- le susurro al oido el caballero mientras brutalmente la sacaba la espada del chico dejandolo caer en un gran charco de sangre -lo, lo...siento Naoishi- decia Ichigo levemente mientras alsaba, en eso, el peli-naranja empezo a sentir como su vista se nublaba, el poco despues...sintio como perdio el sentido...

-!ichigooo!- el grito de una chica se escucho por todo el cuarto levantandose de su cama rapidamente, esta era nuestra protagonista despertando de lo que ella crei una pesadilla, sus cabellos castallos se encontraban desordenados ya que digamos...que ella no es de las que son quietos al dormir, respiraba ajetreadamente mientras que con sus manos izquierda se la mantenia en su pecho sientiendo el latir por mil de su corazon, ella era de piel morena, sus ojos verdosos, de buena figura y ya anterior mente habia pasado su 15 cumpleaños y como cada Año, solo la paso con su hermanito de 12 años, constantemente su familia se encuentra mudandoce, no duraban mas de un año en el mismo lugar, ya al calmarse un poco se seco el sudor de su frente y miro por la ventana unos momentos, depues volteo su mirada a su mesa de noche donde tenia varios mangas, en su mayoria de "Bleach" -no vuelvo a leer manga tan noche, despues de la media noche a dormir- decia la chica mientras posaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, rapido sale de su cama de un salto mientras tranquilamente se acomodaba su cabello, intentaba desarugar su blusa blanca que usa para dormir, mientras se acomodaba su boxer negro de pijama, al voltear a ver su reloj, se dirijio a la puerta de su cuarto al tener cuidado con el monton de cosas que habia en el piso de no roper nada (varias cosas eran cuadernos, lapicez, DvD, mangas y muñecos xD) sale rapido y se dirije a otro cuarto que estaba al fondo del pasillo -enano, es hora de levantarse- dijo la chica mientras tocaba, al no recibir respuesta pierde la poca paciencia que ella pose y de un golpe abre la puerta -!Ya Me Arte!- grito molesta, se aserca a la cama de su hermanito y con una gran fuerza voltea el colchon en el cual dormia el pequeño Niño tirandolo al suelo, rapido el niño sale de por abajo del colchon -!¿que rayos te pasa?!- grito el pequello niño de cabellos negros, piel morena y ojos cafeses -se te va a ser tarde mocoso, que no se supone que hivas a ir con tus amigos?- dijo la chica desinteresada mientras salia del cuarto del pequeño, entonces se mete al baño mientras afuera de este escucha un -!Maldicion, voy a llegar tarde!- grito el pequeño, la peli-castalla abria el agua de la regadera para darse un buen baño para irse a su tan esperado evento de Anime, mientras ella sentia como la refrescante agua fria caia por su cuerpo, ella comenzo a pensar en aquel sueño que tuvo -"volvi a soñar con Ichigo, por que sigue dando su vida por mi?"- se preguntaba para haci misma la chica mientras no dejaba de pensar en aquel momento de como muere Ichigo, ya de haverse bañado, se dirije a su cuarto con una tualla cubriendo su cuerpo, se dirije a su armario y al abrirlo, deja ver un gran numeros de Cosplay`s echos a su medida, rapido sin pensarlo toma un buen conjunto de ropa y la arroja hacia su cama, pasa un rato y la chica baja por las escaleras con su conjunto de Cosplay de Yoruichi, se dirije a la cosina y le prepara su tipico desayuno a su hermano (unos ricos Hot Cackes -w- !Yumi!) deja el plato en la mesa y empieza a tomar su taza de Cafe mientras se acomodaba su peluca Morada, rapido el niño baja la escaleras y del susto que tuvo dio un salto atras -!¿quien eres y como entraste?!- grito el pequeño peli-negro asustado -soy yo Alex, no seas tonto- dijo la peli-purpura con algo de enojo -he?, Ana, eres tu?, otra vez con tus rediculos disfraces- dijo el chico mirando de mala gana a su hermana, este comentario molesto a la peli-purpura haciendo que se ganara un buen golpe en la caveza -mas respeto mocoso, Yoruichi-sama, es una de las chicas de Bleach mas sexis- decia la chica con enojo -esta bien, esta bien- entonces este se aserca a la mesa y empieza a comer su desayuno -ya sabes la rutina mocoso, nada de traer a tus amigos a casa amenos de que aiga alguien aqui, no llegues muy tarde a casa...y nada de querer vender mi ropa interior a tus amigos o mama se enterara de las recistas y dvd`s xxx que tienes en el armario- dijo la chicaamenasadoramente -!no are nada!- grito el pequeño, entonces Ana sale de su casa rapido directo hacia el centro donde estara su conve tan esperada, mientras caminaba por las calles, Ana era observada por mucha gente, pero ella no le dava importancia y seguia su camino, durante ese tiempo, Ana recibir piropos y uno que otro silbido ya que aquel traje hacia resaltar su bello cuerpo, al llegar a su conve era que no aguantaba su emocion, rapido pasa de lado a lado mirando cada puesto gastando el dinero que le habian dado sus padres antes de que se fueran de viaje en su cumpleaños, ya habia pasado su rato Ana se encontraba bajo la sombra de un arbol descansando...pero a la vez, viendo con envidia a todos los grandes grupos de amigos que caminaban frente a ella, ella con tristesa empezo a abrazar sus rodillas contra su pecho y empezo a recordar un amargo recuerdo que tuvo en su nueva escuela Secundaria.

(Flash Back)

Ana se encontraba en el suelo de su salon mientras era sostenida por dos de sus compalleras -por favor, dejenme empaz, que les e echo yo?!- decia Ana entre lagrimas mientras una chica rubia miraba su querido folder de dibujos -vaya, vaya...que estupidos dibujos, Otakus, solo una simple plaga- decia la chica mientras veia los dibujos que ella hacia, entonces saca un dibujo que ella hizo de Ichigo -y sabes que se hace con una plaga...!se elimina!- dijo la mujer destrozando el dibujo por completo -!Noooo!- intentaba de safarse Ana de sus sometedoras, pero todo era inutil, la rubia destruia todos sus bellos trabajos frente a ella y ella no era capas de hacer algo, todos sus sueños, todas sus fantacias, echas pedazos -!eres una maldita!- grito Ana pero esto hizo enojar a la rubia haciendo que la peli-castalla resiva un golpe en la cara -!Tenme Mas Respeto Retrasada Mental!- dijo enojada la chica, eso fue la gota que derramo el baso, sin razonar Ana se habalansa sobre la rubia y empieza a darle varios golpes sin piedad alguna, las dos chicas intentaron detenerla pero todo fue inutil y salieron golpeadas -!ya basta por favor, lo siento!- gritaba la rubia, pero Ana no tenia piedad y seguia golpeandola.

(Fin Flash Back)

desde entonces todos en la escuela le tienen miedo, nadie se le atre ni tan solo a mirarla a los ojos, la pobre paso todo el dia sola sin pasar un buen momento, como ella deseaba tener amigos, llego a su casa ya noche, sin pensarlo subio a su cuarto y se metio a su cama, solo se quito su peluca y miro hacia al techo, tomo su almuada y la abrazo con fuerza y con una leve voz dijo -quiero un amigo- dijo la chica entre lagrimas mientras ocultaba su vista en la almuada, nuevamente la Ana se habia dormido con lagrimas en sus ojos, ella se encontraba en un mundo completamente negro -do-donde estoy?- dijo curiosa mientras miraba por todas partes -"dime, por que lloras por dentro todo el tiempo?"- pregunto una voz de leve pero luego se notaba que era de un chico -quien anda hay?, muestrese!- grito la chica y luego sintio como su pecho dolia, como si hubieran roto su corazon y callo de rodillas mientras sus ojos salian varias lagrimas -Me-Meduele- decia la chica levemente mientras mantenis sus dos manos contra su pecho -"por que te duele?"- pregunto la voz -quien esta hay?, muestrese de una vez!- grito nuevamente la peli-castalla, pero mientras mas fuerte grito, mas fuerte sintio el dolor de su pecho -!haaaaaa!- grito junto con lagrimas -por que me duele?!- grito la chica mientras sollosaba -"por que estas sola y solo te ocultas de tus sentimientos haciendote la ruda"- dijo la voz tristemente, entonces la Castalla se dio cuenta de la verdad -"crees que todos se asercaran a ti, pero no es asi, todos te tienen miedo"-decia la voz -yo, ya no quiero estar solo...quiero tener amigos, quiero tener una familia- en eso rapido la chica vio la imagen en su mente de un chico Peli-naranja sonriendo felizmente a pesar de su pasado, el seguia estando feliz sin importar que -quiero...estar con, Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo esta chica pensando fuertemente en su gran heroe -"con mucho gusto consedere tu mas grande deseo"- dijo la voz totalmente serena, y en eso la Peli-castlla fue cerrando sus ojos poco con las lagrimas.

* * *

**Plis, Plis, Plis, Plis, Plis, Plis, dejen sus Reviws x3**


End file.
